Splinter alliance
A splinter alliance is an alliance created by a group of members who leave, or split away from, another alliance usually due to differences in opinions or philosophies. List of splinter alliances (Alliance family trees) Example *Main alliance **Splinter alliance **Defunct alliance A *Allied Coalition of International Defense (merged into Obsidian Entente) **The Trade Federation (2nd) ***The Mafia ****The Immortals B */b/ **Northern Treaty Organization -> Elitist Global Superstructure ***The Confederacy (+ New Order of Independence) -> Carpe Diem ****The Imperium of Man (from Carpe Diem) C *Christian Coalition of Countries **CROWN (merged into Christian Coalition of Countries) **Green Old Party **Team JESUS (merged into Sans Pareil) ---- *Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations **The Republic (2nd) **United Sovereign Brothers ---- *Confederacy of Independent States (+ Imperial Military Union) -> Confederacy of Imperial States **Iunctus (from CIS2) **The Ravyns ***The Circle of Icarus **The Order of Halsa ***Confederacy of Independent States (2nd) (merged into the Order of Halsa) ***The Eagle Nebula ***The Order of The Arctic Sun (merged into the Order of Halsa) ---- *Crimson Sun Empire (merged into United Purple Nations) **Avenguard Crusade D *Dark Nations Association **League of Extraordinary Nations (+ OTF Alliance) -> Silence ***Central Allied Territories (merged into Oronica) ****Oronica E *(AoB Confederation + Shadow Council) -> The Shadowhood (+ GAT-ITEC) -> Echelon **IYAOYAS (from Echelon) ---- *Elite Nations Alliance -> New Horizon Network (merged into Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics) **Cyber Nations Combatants -> Distinguished Lords of Pridia (+ Imperial Blue Covenant) -> Global Order of Darkness F *Farkistan **TotalFarkistan (+ Coalition of Legendary Defence) -> The Phoenix Federation ***Aquitaine (from TPF) ***Atarax (from TPF) ***Nusantara Elite Warriors (from TPF) ***Poison Clan (from TPF) ---- *Forces of Annihilation **FORCE ---- *FOK!-Alliance **Crossfire (merged into The Dark Evolution) **iFOK!-Alliance **Mauves Collective G *Game informer Online Coalition **Meritocratic Union of Nations (merged into Gamer informer Online Coalition) **Viridian Entente (1st) ***The Brigade ***The Directorate -> Viridian Entente (2nd) ***Royal Dominion -> Viridian Entente (2nd) ****Hyperion (from VE2; merged into Greenland Republic) ---- *Global Alliance and Treaty Organization **Independent Coalition of Nations ***North Atlantic Division (merged into NATO) **Order of Feudalistic Security ***Bushido ---- *Global Organization for Liberty and Defense <- (Brotherhood of Soverign States + Cyber Nations Defense Initiative + Exion) **Protection and Liberation of United States (merged into Mighty Armed States of Honor) **Purge ---- *Goon Order of Neutral Shoving **Boards Alliance of Protectorate States ---- *Grämlins **Kronos ---- *Green Protection Agency **Old Guard ---- *Greenland Republic **Avalanche (merged into the Greenland Republic) ---- *Grey Council **Liberty and Life Commune **The Order Of The Black Rose H *HeroesOfGaming (1st) **Element -> The Dark Evolution (merged into Athens) ***HeroesOfGaming (2nd) ***Itova (from DE) -> HeroesOfGaming (3rd) ***Menotah (from DE) I *Illuminati **Trilateral Commission (merged into The Circle of Icarus) ---- *Independent Republic of Orange Nations **Fellowship of Unified Nations (merged into the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations) **The Empire ---- *International Coalition of Socialist Nations (+ ICP) -> Socialist Workers Front **International Communist Party (+ ICSN)-> Socialist Workers Front ***Socialistic Empire (from SWF) (+ Communist Party of CyberNations) -> The International ***Union of Consolidated Leftist Nations **Libertarian Socialist Federation ***Communist Party of CyberNations (+ Socialistic Empire) -> The International ****Crimson Brigade (1st) (+ UNCE & Veni, Vidi, Vici) -> Another Alliance *****Independent Oceanic Nations (2nd) **Socialistic Revolution Initiative L *League of Intelligent Humans **The Intelligentsia ***Browncoats ****Hegemony of Periphery States -> 57th Overlanders *****Federation of Unified Confederate Nations ---- *League of Small Superpowers **Big Top Order ***The Circle of Icarus ---- *LUEnited Nations **Prism Protection Front M *(Imperial Confederacy + Dey See Me Rollin + Jason Riveria.Com Alliance) -> Confederacy of Imperial Alliances -> >_< -> \m/ **North Atlantic Treaty Organization (from \m/) ***Heroes of the Union (+ Camelot) -> Athens ****Legions of the Eldar (from Athens) ***Olympus ***Vires Noctu ***Zenith ****The Imperial Order **Ragnarok (from \m/) ***Apocalypse -> Aeon (merged into Monos Archein) ***Ascended Republic of Elite States ***Eclipse ***Epicurean **We Are Perth Army (from \m/) ***Deck of Cards (+ State of Unified Nations) -> Fly (Merged into Athens) ****Deck of International Card Experts (from Fly) ***House Atreides ***North American Hockey Alliance -> Strategic Defense Initiative (merged into SSSW18) ***Scotland Forever (Merged into We Are Perth Army) ***The Despised Icon ***The Lunacy Accord (Merged into the Order of Light) ---- *Mostly Harmless Alliance **Argent **Division 5 **The Family **Wootsauce ---- *Multicolored Cross-X Alliance <- (Multi Colored Coalition Force + Cross-X Alliance) **The Sweet Oblivion N *National Alliance for Arctic Countries **Blue Turtle Alliance -> The Aquatic Brotherhood ***The (First) Phantom Warrior Corps. (from TAB) -> Spootland-Phantom Alliance of Allied Allies -> Xanadu (merged into The Galactic Republic) ****The (Second) Phantom Warrior Corps. (from SPAAA) (merged into The Centurion Brotherhood) **Organized Nations of Superiority (+ Team Allied Guardians Alliance) -> Maroon Allied Guardians ***Maroon Defense Coalition (from MAG) (merged into Multicolored Cross-X Alliance) ***Organized Nations of Superiority (from MAG) -> Confederation Of Radical Elites (+ Trikymia Dominion) -> The Dominion (merged into Monos Archein) ****Mighty Armed States of Honor ***United Sovereign Nations ****Monos Archein *****Arrow of Chiron (merged into Monos Archein) *****Aurora Borealis *****Little Big Alliance *****Tuatha De Danann (merged into Monos Archein) ****National Organization of Neutrals *****WhatYouSeeIsWhatYouGet ******Angels of the Realm (merged into United Sovereign Nations) ****The Angelic Sanctuary ****The Brain ---- *New Imperial Prussian Order **The German Empire ***Confederation of Canada ***Republic of Aquisgrana ***The Austro-Hungarian Empire ***The Sasori Initiative ---- *New Polar Order **Commonwealth of International Nations **The Templar Knights ---- *North Atlantic Defense Coalition **Armed Coalition of Valor ---- *Novus Orbus (merged into Invicta) **Invicta ***Andromeda (merged into Virdian Entente) ***Fallen Knights ***Meritokrati (merged into Invicta) ***New Purple Power O *Orange Defense Network **Confederation of Organized Nations (merged into Independent Republic of Orange Nations) ***Veritas Aequitas **Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations **East India Company **Grand Global Alliance ***BADGE ***Coalition of Green/Dark/Defensive States ****Coalition of Legendary Defence (+ TotalFarkistan) -> The Phoenix Federation *****Aquitaine (from TPF) *****Atarax (from TPF) *****Nusantara Elite Warriors (from TPF) *****Poison Clan (from TPF) ****Defense Confederation (merged into the Order of Light) ****The Democratic Order *****Aqua Defense Initiative *****Synergia ***Phoenix Rising **Kaoloran **Majestic Order of Orange Nations (+ Fear none Kill all) -> The Resistance ***The Prolific Empire ***The Triangle of Dominance **Orange Shadow Force (+ Atlantic Union) -> Atlantic Shadow Confederation (merged into Ragnarok) **The Holy Hills Mafia ***Rebbilon -> The Rebellion (merged into New Purple Power) **World Federation ---- *Order of Defensive Security **Confederacy of Spartan Republics -> Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics **International Democratic Assembly -> Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics **Stoners Reeking Havoc -> Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics ---- *Organization of Imperial Nations (merged into Greenland Republic) **Sparta ***Big Biz ---- *OTF Alliance -> Silence **The Real OTF -> 1 Touch Football ---- *Overclockers UK **ICENI P *Pyramid Alliance (2nd) **Yellow Guard -> -BOLT- R *Random Insanity Alliance **Otaku Revolution **RI Nation S *Senatus Populusque Romanus (merged into Alpha Orionis) **Alpha Orionis (merged into Ragnarok) ---- *South Arctic Empire (merged into Mostly Harmless Alliance) **Nebula-X (merged into Invicta) T *Tempest -> Hydra **SNAFU ***Open Source Alliance ---- *Axis of Allied Nations **Prussian Federation -> Nordreich ***Norden Verein (from Nordreich) ****Sons of Muspel ***Western Imperium (from Nordreich) ---- *The Centurion Brotherhood <- (Centurion Defense Cell + The Brotherhood) **Internet Superheroes -> Bel Air ---- *The Federation (original) **The Republic (+ Sanctum) -> Atlantis ***The Federation ***Inertia (from Atlantis) ***Manticore (from Atlantis; merged into Hyperion) ---- *The Legion **Byzantine Empire **Kaleidoscope (merged into Purple Alliance of WIN) **Quantum **The Untouchables **Valhalla ---- *The Oasis **New Order of Independence -> Carpe Diem ***Alliance of Neutral Armadas (merged into Mighty Armed States of Honor) ***The Imperium of Man (from Carpe Diem) **Sentinels of Unity and Liberty -> Sons of Liberty in Defiance (merged into International Defense Coalition) ***Fear none Kill all (from SOLID) (+ Majestic Order of Orange Nations) -> The Resistance ***United Blue Directorate (1st) ****United Blue Directorate (2nd) -> United Blue Directorate (3rd) ****United Blue Nations -> United Blue Directorate (3rd) ***United Socialist Alliance (from SOLID) (merged into the International) **Tri-Color Federation ---- *The Order of Light **Ordinary Men Fighting Giants **Union of Democratic Communist States **New Era (merged into NATO) ---- *The Order of the Paradox **Corporation of Educated Nations ---- *The Syndicate **Nueva Vida ***The Syndicate of New Sovereignty ---- *The White Delegation **Crescent Moon Republic ---- *The Templar Knights **The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers (merged into MCB Alliance) U *United Purple Nations **Federation of Buccaneers **United Trade Federation (merged into United Purple Nations) V *Vox Populi (2nd) **Cult of Justitia‎‎ **The Liquor Cabinet ***Rage Co. Category:Terms used in cybernations